Behind Enemy Lines
by aliceistiny
Summary: Summary inside. Mike/OC. Rated T, until further notice.
1. Reilly St James

**HELLO! 'Tis I, Alice/DARKNESSbleeding! And I have returned with a new story that is not Teen Titans nor is it Twilight. 'Tis GLEE!**

**Summary: There's a new kid in school who happens to be…Jesse's COUSIN? The New directions kids think this could only bring trouble but will one certain dancer throw that all away for this one girl? Mike Chang has found love in the enemy and he doesn't give a damn about it.**

**Couple: Mike C./OC**

**Rating: T, for now. Rating may change due to fluffiness and language.**

**Concept: FORBIDDEN LOVE.**

**ENJOI!

* * *

**

Reilly looked at her new school from the window of her car. McKinley High. She gulped. There was a very unlikely chance that she'd be welcomed with open arms after what her cousin, Jesse, had did. She was scared to walk into the school. Genuinely scared.

She took a deep breath and looked into the rearview mirror. "You are Reilly St. James. You are confident. You are a great singer. You will make it," she told herself in the mirror as she smiled and stepped out of her car.

Walking towards the front office, she saw a group of kids surrounding one kid. Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked towards the circle. In the middle was an Asian kid doing some AMAZING dance moves. She was in utter awe.

_What was I doing before this? _She thought to herself. _Oh, RIGHT! The office!_

Reluctantly pulling herself away from the dancer, she made her way to the office to get her schedule.

_Today was going to be a LONG day, _she thought.

* * *

Reilly knocked on the door of the Choir room and let herself in, seeing about twelve or something kids talking. She looked for the teacher and noticed him talking to an Asian male about...dance moves. The teenager began doing what the teacher said and Reilly realized that it was the kid who was dancing in the beginning of the day.

"There! That's it! Good job, Mike!" said the teacher, patting the "Mike" kid on the shoulder. Mike, Mike, Mike. Reilly would have to remember that. Ooh, and Mike was CUTE, too!

Reilly cleared her throat, getting the teacher's—and the students'—attention. "I'm Reilly. Is this Glee club?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes, it is," said the teacher, Mr. Schuester. "Did you need something?"

"I'd like to join."

"Oh, well…show us what you've got!" he said, taking a seat next to the piano.

Reilly turned to the piano and the man sitting at it and told him the song. He quickly began playing and she began singing.

_I'm losing myself_

_Trying to compete_

_With everyone else_

_Instead of just being me._

_I don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck in this routine._

_I need to change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak._

The Glee kids looked around in surprised. This girl was GOOD! Mike was extremely impressed. He thought the girl was beautiful AND she was talented! What else?

_I don't want to be afraid._

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful _

_Today._

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in their unusual way._

_You see, I_

_Just wanna believe in me…_

She stopped singing and looked at them all, looking down in embarrassment. She bit her lower lip and looked at the teacher from under her eyelashes.

"Was that okay?" she asked.

The class suddenly erupted in applause and her face contorted into one of shock. She blushed when she noticed that Mike was the one who made the loudest applause. She looked at the teacher and he was smiling widely as he clapped his hands.

"That was…great!" he said, patting her on the back. "Welcome to New Directions, Reilly."

"What's your last name?" asked a girl who was sitting next to a rather tall boy. Somehow, she had managed to dress like a toddler and an elderly woman at the same time **(quote from Glee).**Interesting…

"Reilly, uh, St. James?"

The applause slowly died out and everyone sat in silence. The girl who asked the question glared at Reilly and Mike looked away in what could've been shame. Reilly's breath hitched. She knew she shouldn't have said that she was a St. James.

"What's a St. James doing here?" asked a boy with a Mohawk.

"I knew I recognized that voice," said the girl with such bitterness and anger. That must've been the girl Jesse egged.

Reilly looked at all of their glares and she backed away, bumping into the piano then taking off. They all smiled in triumph.

Reilly ran to the auditorium and onto the stage, collapsing onto her knees. She could feel a panic attack coming and she took deep breaths. Her pills were in the car. She couldn't get them now.

Reilly stood up and sat at the piano on the right side of the stage, taking a seat and began to sing.

* * *

Mike ran out of his seat and after Reilly, using her voice as a guide as he got closer and closer. He found himself in front of the auditorium and he could hear Reilly singing. He opened the door quietly and saw her at the piano, singing a song and playing.

_She's…wow,_ was all that his mind could think of.

* * *

**Did you like? Comment and Review!**

**Reilly's song: Believe in Me by Demi Lovato**

**-alice**


	2. I Have to Know Her

**Update time! Here's the new chapter for BEHIND ENEMY LINES. **

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

Mike silently went inside of the auditorium, taking a seat in the back row so Reilly wouldn't spot him easily. He listened quietly as she sang, just catching the second verse.

…_Dust gathers on my stereo_

'_Cause I can't bear to hear the radio._

_The piano sits in a shaded space_

_With a picture of your face…_

He watched intently as she lightly played the piano with the song, another talent that she had in common with her cousin. He felt ashamed that he turned his face away from this girl just because of Jesse. So what if they were cousins? It's not like they were twins or something. They're complete opposites.

…_I'm scared to face another day_

'_Cause the fear in me just won't go away_

_In an instant, you were gone_

_And I'm scared…_

Mike leaned forward in his seat, the chair making a loud noise. The sound caught Reilly's attention and she quickly locked eyes with him, jumping out of her seat and gathering her things. She had gotten startled.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here," she apologized as she started to leave.

"Wait, don't go. Keep playing," Mike said, slowly making his way to the stage. "I'm sorry for startling you."

Reilly was quiet for a moment as she stood in the middle of the stage, looking around for anyone else. No one. Just Mike.

"It's just you and me, Reilly," said Mike, as if knowing what or who she was looking for. "No one else."

Reilly nodded. "I should really get going," she said, much to Mike's disappointment.

"Reilly—" he started. But she was already gone.

* * *

Reilly sat at home in her room as Jesse bragged over and over at Vocal Adrenaline's victory at Regionals last year. Blah, Blah, Blah…She's heard this story repeated many times before this summer.

"Reilly? Reilly, are you listening to me?" asked Jesse as he waved his hand in front of her face, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Huh?" was her genius reply.

Jesse groaned and threw his hands up in exasperation. He always got frustrated when with Reilly, she never listened to his "thrilling" stories of how his Glee club won and they egged his ex. Lovely.

"Reilly, I said it's PERFECT that you go to McKinley now! You could be my special spy!"

Reilly rolled her eyes. "Jesse, I'm not going to be a spy for you. I just want to get through the school year WITHOUT getting my tires slashed, thank you very much."

Jesse rolled his eyes just like Reilly had and walked out of her room, his only goodbye being a simple "Whatever." Reilly smiled in triumph.

* * *

Mike stood in his room, going over the dance moves Mr. Schue had shown him. His feet moved gracefully across his carpet, never messing up. He took a quick break as he looked at himself in his closet mirror.

He sighed and decided to do some vocal exercises. Doing vocals reminded him of Reilly for some reason. Her voice rang in his ears and he could almost perfectly see her singing on the stage like she was today. Her voice was a melody itself, to him.

He had to get to know her, the costs be damned.

* * *

Reilly lightly strummed her guitar, tuning it automatically and adjusting the capo to the song's liking. Perfect. Sitting on the window-seat, she made herself comfy and began to play/sing.

_Untouchable like a distant, diamond sky._

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why._

_I'm caught up in you._

_I'm caught up in you._

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun._

_And when you're close, I feel like coming undone._

_In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream,_

_It's like a million, little stars spelling out your name._

_You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together._

_Come on, little taste of Heaven._

Reilly strummed the wrong cord and she realized that the song reminded her of Mike. She hastily put on her pajamas and placed her guitar back in its case, deciding it was time to go to bed. Why did she feel such a connection to him?

* * *

Mike laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he listened to his IPod. He watched as the ceiling fan turned over and over and over again. He sighed and rolled onto his side. He closed his eyes and only one thought went through his mind: _I have to know her…

* * *

_

**Hmm…interesting how this turned out. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it. Comment and Review, please! I promise to love you forever if you do!**

**Reilly's song #1: I'm Scared by Duffy**

**Reilly's song #2: Untouchable by Taylor Swift**

**-alice**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


End file.
